Watashi no Borondo no Baka
by EverybodyFuckAll'aYa
Summary: Un viaje a la tierra del Sol Naciente era el sueño de cualquiera. Pero no para el rubio de lentes oscuros quien estaba mas interesado en devorar colegialas con la mirada. No imagino que un incidente que casi le cuesta la vida lo hiciera conocer al nipon que destazaría su corazón con su katana. ADVERTENCIA: ¡YAOI! ¡SAMURAI BRAVO!


_**Disclaimer:**_ _ **Johnny Bravo**_ _ **es una serie de**_ _ **dibujos animados**_ _ **, producida por**_ _ **Cartoon Network**_ _ **, y creada por**_ _ **Van Partible**_ _ **. Así mismo: Samurai Jack es una serie animada creada por el animador Genndy Tartakovsky y emitida por Cartoon Network.**_

 ** _N/A: Tenía que escribirlo no hay otra excusa._**

 **Watashi no Borondo no Baka**

 **…**

 **PROLOGO**

Tener un mejor amigo (autoproclamado) como Carl Shocker, ciertamente llegaba a ser hastiante y bastante molesto. No importa cuántas veces lo mandara a la mierda. Este volvía y peor aún ¡Siempre terminaba siendo convencido por el para participar en pendejadas! Aunque tenerlo de supuesto amigo tenia beneficios…beneficios como que gastara su dinero en el sin pensar y que le haya costeado un viaje todo pagado en primera clase nada más y nada menos que a la tierra del sol naciente: Japón. Todo por el Geek de ciudad Aron tenía una exhibición de su último experimento, había logrado una perfecta máquina de fusión fría. Decir que los magnates de la industria de Japón ya lo tenían fichado era obvio. Pero el pelirrojo era tan ingenuo que seguramente terminaría estafado. En cuando a Johnny, este era fan acérrimo del grupo de cantantes femeninas niponas: AKB48.

Siendo Johnny Bravo quien era. No había dudas que era un sueño hecho realidad ver en persona a las cuarenta y ocho sensuales jóvenes japonesas en una presentación especial que se llevaría a cabo en Kyoto Japón. Cuando supo que Carl iba para allá no tuvo que hacer mucho para colarse en el avión con él. Habían aterrizado en el aeropuerto internacional de Tokyo hace unas horas. Johnny estaba más allá que acá del mundo de los vivos pues tenía demasiado sueño por el cambio de horario como escuchar lo que Carl estaba parloteándole casi a los gritos en la pata de la oreja. Se quedó dormido y roncando como desgraciado en el taxi que los llevaría al hotel que tenía una habitación reservada para Carl, este intento despertar a Johnny durante todo el trayecto para que apreciara la arquitectura nipona y el hecho de que llegaran cuando la estación climática permitió el florecimiento masivo anual de los árboles de Sakura solo aumentaba la emoción del pelirrojo. No obstante el rubio de lentes oscuros estaba en el quinto sueño mientras Carl chillaba como fangirl excitada. Y como no, el florecimiento de las flores de cerezo era un evento especial en todo Japón.

Cuando por fin se apersonaron en el hotel, Johnny termino cacheteado por la recepcionista quien había dejado una impresión perfecta de su nada delicada mano en la cara del rubio. Carl le advirtió que insinuársele de esa forma había sido descortés. Mientras subían por el ascensor y posteriormente caminar por los lujosos pasillos, ninguno espero que al abrir la puerta de la habitación se encontraran con una suite presidencial.

― ¡Este lugar es cinco veces más grande que mi casa! ― El hiperactivo rubio salto sobre la enorme cama King dispuesto a dormir todo el maldito día, los asientos del avión y el del taxi probablemente le provocaron una escoliosis.

No obstante no le duro nada el gusto. Carl se cambió de ropa a la velocidad de la luz y pego un grito eufórico a la estratosfera que hizo que a Bravo casi le diera un infarto y terminara como un gato aferrado al techo.

― ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa Carl?! ― El rubio ya lo tenía agarrado del cuello de la camisa mientras el de lentes le sonreía de lo más jovial y sin prestar atención a la vena que cobraba vida en la frente del rubio.

― ¡Lo siento Johnny pero recordé que estamos muy cerca de Akihabara! ― Los ojos de Carl brillaban con una emoción tan infantil y tierna que perturbo a Johnny.

― ¿Aki-que-cosa? ― Johnny pensó seriamente que lo había insultado en otro idioma.

― ¡Akihabara Johnny! ¡LA MECA DEL MUNDO DEL MANGA Y ANIME! ― Carl comenzó a saltar como colegiala mientras veía un mapa completamente extasiado― ¡Mira! ¡Solo tenemos que tomar el tren bala hasta la estación de Yamamote!

― ¿Manga y anime? ― Johnny proceso lo dicho― No me digas que aparte de Geek eres Otaku…

― ¡Y UNO MUY ORGULLOSO! ― salió cual fiera a defender a su estirpe― ¡Ponte el abrigo! ¡Aunque es primavera hace bastante frio aquí aun!

― ¡No, no, no! ¡NO! ― reitero repetidas veces el rubio mientras hacía aspavientos exagerados― No voy a ir a ningún sitio lleno de locos disfrazados de Pikachu… ¡El único anime que vi en mi vida fue Dragón Ball cuando era un niño!

― ¡Primero! **¡Loco tu estúpido peinado!** ¡SEGUNDO! ¡SE LLAMA HACER COSPLAY! Y TERCERO PERO NO MENOS IMPORTANTE…― Carl le estampo una revista en la cara a Johnny el cual se quiso quitar de zarpazo…lo cual no hizo al ver que era una revista de chicas haciendo cosplay de lolitas tanto Angels como Gotik. También había Neko-mimis y todo tipo de Cosplay de mujeres ardientes salidas del mejor manga Hentai del país. Johnny sintió como tenía una hemorragia nasal masiva.

― ¡MUEVE TU TRASERO CARL! ¡¿QUE ESTAS ESPERANDO?! ― el pelirrojo iba feliz de la vida aunque Johnny lo estuviera arrastrando de un brazo y sus pies estuvieran dejando una perfecta estela de fuego en la alfombra y luego en el piso de cerámica cuando llegaron a la recepción― ¡TAAAAAAAXI! ― grito el rubio poniendo sus manos alrededor de su boca improvisando un megáfono. Todos los transeúntes lo miraron como a un perfecto loco. Carl se hizo un facepalm.

― ¡Johnny esto no es Nueva York! ― Lo reprendió Carl. Pero para su sorpresa un taxi si se detuvo y lo abordaron de inmediato.

― ¡A la estación de trenes! ¡Y rápido! ― bramo el rubio como si se fuera a acabar el mundo, el taxista era un hombre mayor, cabello canoso bajo una gorra gris opaco y con un cigarro en los labios, no era la primera vez que llevaba turistas americanos. No obstante su ingles era muy fluido todos en ese país aprendían de dos a ocho idiomas no importando que fueras el peor de la clase. Pero al ver que era un rubio idiota y descortés se hizo el sordo.

― ¿Podría repetir lo que dijo señor? ― Dijo el hombre sacándose el cigarro que traía y volatizando el humo.

Antes de que Johnny se pusiera a despotricar como loco, Carl intercedió.

―Tetsudō-eki e no onegai (A la estación de trenes por favor) ― articulo el pelirrojo en un perfecto japonés mientras tomaba a Johnny de la nuca y lo obligaba a hacer una inclinación junto con él. El sujeto lo miro de soslayo y sonriendo de medio lado puso en marcha el vehículo. To Be Continued. 


End file.
